


Jupiter meets Squall

by c_morrigan



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_morrigan/pseuds/c_morrigan
Summary: I was thinking about the fact that Jupiter has probably never met Squall, so Squall could conceivably walk straight into the hotel and Jupiter wouldn't even question it and here we are
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Jupiter meets Squall

"Hello there."  
Jupiter jumped at the unexpected voice of the man at the counter. A rather dishevelled, though handsome man.  
Jupiter smiled at the man. "Sorry. You made me jump. Are you a guest?"  
The man nodded. "The name's James Murphy. I booked a room, two nights?"  
Jupiter nodded. "Let me take a look at that for you." He tapped his finger as he ran through the guest log, trying to discreetly get a better look at the man. He had midnight black eyes, ash-brown hair and deathly pale skin. He had a strange scar cutting through his left eyebrow. He looked somewhat old, but then Jupiter could hardly talk.  
"Are you very busy?" James asked.  
"No, I haven't really got any plans at the moment. Quiet night." Jupiter blushed. "Sorry. You meant the hotel, right?"  
James raised an eyebrow. "Yes. No worries, though."  
Jupiter tried to keep the embarrassment off his face. "Here we are. James Murphy. Room 324. Here's your key." Jupiter placed the key tentatively on the desk, waiting for James to pick it up.  
But something had caught the stranger's eye. Jupiter turned to see where he was looking. Morrigan and Cadence were running around on the stairs, evidently up to something. He didn’t like the way James was looking at Morrigan  
Jupiter smiled apologetically. "Sorry. They can get rowdy. I'll keep them out of your way."  
James shook his head. "No, no. I don’t have a problem with them. I was once a child too, believe it or not."  
Jupiter nodded. "Shall I show you the way?"  
James inclined his head. "That would be most splendid."  
Jupiter walked out from behind the counter. He couldn’t explain what it was that had come over him. James looked fine. And Jupiter was a Witness, for goodness' sake. He'd know if James couldn’t be trusted. He was just getting paranoid.  
He kept looking at Morrigan, though. Why? Did he- Oh. He must have seen her in the papers. Jupiter kept forgetting that she was famous now. Everybody knew who she was, and what she could do.  
Jupiter led the man to his room, before bidding him goodnight. His nerves had evaporated, taking his good mood with them.

Morrigan ran up to Jupiter as he came back into the lobby.  
"Jupiter! We need your help!"  
Jupiter smiled. "Sure. What's up?"  
"Do you think it's better to be a Witness or a mesmerist?"  
Jupiter stroked his beard. "Well. I do have to say Witness, don’t I? I am one, after all."  
"That doesn’t automatically make it better," Morrigan huffed. "Cadence thinks it's better to be a Witness, and she's the mesmerist."  
Jupiter glanced at Cadence. "I'm sure Cadence has her own reasons for thinking that, Mog," he replied softly.  
Morrigan blinked before something clicked. "Oh. Sorry. I didn’t think about that," she mumbled.  
Cadence bumped her shoulder. "Hey, don’t worry about that. Do you want to go up to the Smoking Parlour?"  
Morrigan nodded, waving goodbye to Jupiter before racing along with Cadence, nearly knocking poor Martha off her feet.

"Uncle Jove!"  
Jack's voice rang out across the lobby.  
Jupiter grinned as Jack charged up to the desk, panting heavily.  
"Surely you don’t need to run that fast to get away from the girls, Jack," Jupiter joked.  
Jack shook his head, and Jupiter noticed the shade of alarm coating his nephew.  
"Is something after happening, Jack?" he asked carefully.  
"It's Morrigan, Uncle Jove. You have to come. Quick. She says she saw Squall."  
Jupiter felt his blood run cold. "What? Jack, where is she? What happened? Is she alright?"  
"I don’t know. Cadence was bringing her to her room."  
Jupiter nodded. "Then that's where I'm going. Tell Kedgeree to close up early, and make sure Fen is on the look-out. And Jack? Stay safe."  
He took the stairs three at a time. He slowed down once he reached Morrigan's floor, keeping an eye out. It was then that he realised he had nothing to defend himself with. If Squall was here, there was nothing he could do to stop him.  
He rushed forward into Morrigan's room. He let out a huge breath once he saw her there, safe. He gathered her into his arms and sobbed into her shoulder.  
"You're alright?"  
Morrigan nodded, shaking with fear. Cadence leaned in to hold her, and Morrigan hugged her back.  
"Mog, what happened? Where did you see him? Are you sure it's Squall?"  
Morrigan nodded. "It was him. He was watching us. Outside the ballroom."  
"He didn’t see you, did he?" Jupiter asked, relief flooding his system.  
"I- I don’t think so. Jupiter, how is he here?"  
Jupiter shook his head. "I don’t know. He-he must just be here with the Gossamer Line."  
Unsurprisingly, Morrigan didn’t look very reassured.  
There was a sudden knock at the door, making everyone jump. Cadence moved to open it, but Jupiter waved her back. He went to look out the peephole, only to find that there was no peephole. He looked back at Morrigan, who shrugged. Her room must have been changing.  
Jupiter bit his lip, before creaking the door open.  
It was James. What was he doing? "Sorry, Mr Murphy, but thi-" Jupiter broke off suddenly, gasping at the sudden appearance of more Wunder than he had thought possible in one space. He felt a pain wrack through his head, and he fell to the ground  
"Jupiter? Are you hurt? What did you do to him?" Morrigan screeched at James. "Whatever you're doing, Squall, stop it right this instant."  
Squall? But- of course. That made sense. The Wunder. And of course, a Wundersmith could disguise himself in front of a Witness.  
Jupiter had been speaking to Squall and hadn't even realised it. He'd promised Morrigan he'd keep her safe, and what had he done? Let in the most dangerous person he possibly could.  
James- No, Squall shrugged. "He's simply overwhelmed. Can't handle what he's seeing."  
"Then make it stop!" Morrigan shouted. "Or- or- or I'll set you on fire!"  
Squall tutted. "Honestly, Miss Crow, I thought you would have become more sophisticated by now. It is very unbecoming of a young lady to threaten people with something as crude as fire."  
Morrigan snapped her fingers and a large fireball grew in her fist. Jupiter had never seen her summon it so efficiently before.  
Squall waved a hand and Morrigan's fire was quenched. She gasped in sudden pain, grabbing her wrist. Cadence ran to her side, trying to hold her, but Morrigan pushed her away.  
Squall looked at Morrigan. "Come with me now, and Captain North here will recover, and shall come to no further harm."  
"Morrigan," Jupiter warned. "Don't you dare." He rose unsteadily, leaning on the wall.  
Morrigan shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I have to," she said.  
Cadence stepped in front of Morrigan protectively. She glowered at the most powerful man alive as though he were a snail. "You will leave. You will not come back. You will never speak to Morrigan Crow again. Understood?" she instructed, putting so much mesmer into her voice that Jupiter himself nearly got up and headed off.  
Squall simply chuckled. "Impressive. But, my dear, I am a Wundersmith."  
Cadence growled at him, before taking him by surprise and punching him in the gut.  
Squall doubled over in pain, before straightening up and giving Cadence an ugly glare. He waved his hand and sent her flying across the room.  
Morrigan screamed at him. "Stop! Stop it. I'll go with you! Just stop!"  
Squall clapped his hand. "I thought you might come around."  
"Morrigan," Jupiter moaned. "Don’t do this. We-" He fell to his knees as yet more Wunder gathered around Squall, who was humming a strange melody.  
"The sooner we go, Miss Crow, the sooner he will recover."  
Morrigan nodded miserably. She turned to gaze at Jupiter one last time, a wretched look covering her features. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Jupiter."  
And with that, she disappeared into the air. Squall laughed as Jupiter struggled to his feet once more, before disappearing along with her.


End file.
